The present invention relates generally to communications and audio equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to audio amplification equipment, including hearing aids, equipped with a user-operable volume control.
Audio amplification devices, such as hearing aids are typically manufactured with volume controls to provide users with the ability to adjust the sound level (i.e. loudness) of output from the devices. Many users of hearing aids appreciate the flexibility provided by a volume control. For example, the volume control allows users to turn down the hearing aid volume when exposed to loud sounds, or to turn up the hearing aid volume when they want to hear very quiet sounds. Users may also use the volume control to compensate for auditory fatigue, which may occur in the course of a day.
While some modern hearing aids are equipped with compression amplifiers that map quiet sounds to just above the threshold of audibility and loud sounds to just below the loudness discomfort level, many users still prefer to be in control of the overall loudness of the output produced by their hearing aids. A user-operable volume control allows a user to customize the hearing aid volume to hear different sounds at levels that the user may find desirable or perceive as more comfortable.
However, once a user adjusts the hearing aid volume on a hearing aid, it is typically difficult for that user to quickly return the volume to a specific level (e.g. a volume associated with a pre-determined default gain, which has been established for that hearing aid during fitting). This may be particularly problematic when binaural hearing aids are used. Many bilateral hearing losses are corrected with a binaural hearing aid fitting, to ensure that directional hearing and speech discrimination in noise are optimized. To achieve the best results, the loudness of the amplified signal perceived by each ear is made equal. While a fitter of a user""s hearing aid may initially select the proper volume settings to achieve this, it is easy for the user to change these settings. As a result, some of the advantages provided by the binaural fitting may be lost.
The present invention relates to audio amplification equipment, including hearing aids, and is generally directed to a hearing aid equipped with a user-operable volume control that provides users with the facility to return the hearing aid volume to a specific level after having been adjusted to a different level by the user.
In one broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a digital hearing aid comprising an electronic module, the electronic module comprising: a microphone for receiving an input acoustic signal; an analog-to-digital converter coupled to the microphone for converting the input acoustic signal to an input digital signal; a processing core for processing the input digital signal to produce an output digital signal; a digital-to-analog converter coupled to the processing core for converting the output digital signal to an output acoustic signal; a receiver coupled to the digital-to-analog converter for delivering the output acoustic signal to a user; a battery compartment adapted to receive a battery for powering the digital hearing aid; and a volume control operable by the user within a range of volume positions; wherein the electronic module is adapted to emit a reference signal when the volume control reaches a pre-determined volume reserve position in the range, after the volume control is moved from a second volume position in the range to the pre-determined volume reserve position.
In another broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hearing aid comprising an electronic module, the electronic module comprising: at least one microphone; an amplifier coupled to the at least one microphone to amplify sound therefrom; a receiver coupled to the amplifier to deliver sound therefrom to a user; a battery compartment adapted to receive a battery for powering the hearing aid; and a volume control operable by the user within a range of volume positions; wherein the electronic module is adapted to emit a reference signal when the volume control reaches a pre-determined volume reserve position in the range, after the volume control is moved from a second volume position in the range to the pre-determined volume reserve position.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the reference signal is an audible tone that is produced every time the volume reserve position is reached or crossed, as the position of the volume control is changed by the user.
Accordingly, the present invention permits users to return the hearing aid volume to a specific level more easily.